User talk:Zyano
welcome you are doing an incredible job on this site, please keep it up! A 01:31, 1 January 2011 (UTC) :man your edits on survivors was excellent, thank you. A 08:29, 1 January 2011 (UTC) sorry Need to sleep -- will do map tomorrow or Monday. (tomorrow i may lose computer privileges) I promise. # 1 priority when i get back on A 11:21, 2 January 2011 (UTC) :as promised, 37 screenshots of the map are made, now i just to to upload...A 16:19, 2 January 2011 (UTC) maps are uploaded and new pages need to be created ;new pages need to be created LOTS OF READ LINKS ! Dead_Rising_2:_Case_West#Locations A 18:44, 2 January 2011 (UTC) ;maps are uploaded http://gyazo.com/e66b6269b48fe61ccd292f4cc1f44d49.png User:Maintenance Script: http://deadrisingwiki.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Maintenance_script File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map.jpg|Underground Tunnel File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (2).jpg|First Floor Phenotrans Facility File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (3).jpg|Second Floor Phenotrans Facility File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (4).jpg File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (5).jpg File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (6).jpg File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (7).jpg File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (8).jpg File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (9).jpg File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (10).jpg File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (11).jpg File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (12).jpg File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (13).jpg File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (14).jpg File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (15).jpg File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (16).jpg File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (17).jpg File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (18).jpg File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (19).jpg File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (20).jpg File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (21).jpg File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (22).jpg File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (23).jpg File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (24).jpg File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (25).jpg File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (26).jpg File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (27).jpg File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (28).jpg File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (29).jpg File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (30).jpg File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (31).jpg File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (32).jpg File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (33).jpg File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (34).jpg File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (35).jpg File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (36).jpg File:dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (37).jpg A 16:32, 2 January 2011 (UTC) Barnstar your message hey thanks for doing the images again. Regarding chuck's face, i say leave it in. Trust me the dead rising 2 images will be SO easy. I just finished all food, and all explosive weapons in the same modified plaza. Then I remove all backgrounds: For lighter items this will a cinch to take a picture of. For darker items, I am trying to learn how to paint floors and walls white. When you are ready for more pictures, let me know. A 22:44, 6 January 2011 (UTC) you are incredible Thank you so much for doing this. Mister just finished uploading all the pictures: we are live baby! Best photos of survivors on the web :) Something to cheer and be proud of, definitely a team effort. I now have all of the food, and most of the explosive weapons in Royal Flush Plaza. Mod:Missing_prop#Images Let me know when you are ready for more! Stay warm and unburied, I hear the storm is going to be hell. A 15:59, 10 January 2011 (UTC) Dead Rising Wiki:Flash map Crack was interested in doing this too, I made a page about this. And will make a forum post. A 23:24, 16 January 2011 (UTC)